MS-DOS:2.11:Kaypro 16 OEM/Autoload/disk04/CSCOLOR.BAS
CalcStar 1.46 COLOR Installation program BASIC program. Strings 0x8-0x1E "Last update: 7-15-83 " 0xC7-0xD6 "CalcStar 1.46 " 0x154-0x168 Installation program" 0x1C0-0x1FD " CSCOLOR is now checking for the file TERMCAP.SYS " 0x213-0x21F TERMCAP.SYS file. "TERMCAP.SYS" 0x23A-0x246 TERMCAP.SYS file. "TERMCAP.SYS" 0x352-0x376 Display available color combinations 0x39E-0x3DF " AVAILABLE FOREGROUND/BACKGROUND COLOR COMBINATIONS" 0x3E7-0x434 "Blinking indicates current selection; Use arrow keys to locate new selection" 0x43C-0x477 " Type X at any time to EXIT this program 0x499-0x4A3 " " 0x58E-0x597 " Text " 0x5BA-0x5C2 " None " 0x5C4-0x5CC " Blue " 0x5CE-0x5D6 " Green " 0x5D8-0x5E0 " Cyan " 0x5E2-0x5EA " Red " 0x5EC-0x5F4 "Magenta" 0x5F6-0x5FE "Yellow " 0x600-0x608 " White " 0x626-0x62D " OLD" 0x669-0x672 " Errors " 0x6B0-0x6B9 " Locked " 0x6F6-0x6FF " Form " 0x73D-0x746 "Negative" 0x784-0x78D "Wrksheet" 0x7CB-0x7D4 " Menu " 0x7EF-0x7FE "KEY ACTION" 0x80F-0x82E " E Set colors for ERRORS:" 0x83E-0x867 " L Set colors for LOCKED rows/cols:" 0x877-0x89F " F Set colors for FORM mode cells:" 0x8AF-0x8D8 " N Set colors for NEGATIVE numbers:" 0x8E8-0x90A " W Set colors for WORKSHEET:" 0x91A-0x938 " M Set colors for MENUS:" 0x946-0x967 ‘ " C Copy OLD colors to NEW" 0x977-0x998 "RETURN Install new colors into " 0x9A4-0x9AF " CALCSTAR " 0xA44-0xA46 "L" 0xA4D-0xA4F "l" 0xA62-0xA64 "F" 0xA6B-0xA6D "f" 0xA80-0xA82 "N" 0xA89-0xA8B "n" 0xA9E-0xAA0 "W" 0xAA7-0xAA9 "w" 0xABC-0xABE "M" 0xAC5-0xAC7 "m" 0xADA-0xADC "C" 0xAE3-0xAE5 "c" 0xAF8-0xAFA "X" 0xB01-0xB03 "x" 0xB48-0xB4A "8" 0xB51-0xB53 "H" 0xB66-0xB68 "4" 0xB6F-0xB71 "K" 0xB84-0xB86 "6" 0xB8D-0xB8F "M" 0xBA2-0xBA4 "2" 0xBAB-0xBAD "P" 0xCDC-0xCE5 " Text " 0xD43-0xD4C "**Text**" 0xD6C-0xD75 "** **" 0xEDE-0xF09 "Are you pleased with the NEW colors (Y/N) " 0xF1A-0xF1C "?" 0xF39-0xF3A "" 0xF50-0xF96 " " 0xFA2-0xFA4 "Y" 0xFAB-0xFAD "y" 0x10C6-0x10D1 " CALCSTAR " 0x10DE-0x10F3 " patching completed." 0x1116-0x115A " " 0x11D0-0x11D9 " Errors " 0x121C-0x1225 " Locked " 0x1268-0x1271 " Form " 0x12B4-0x12BD "Negative" 0x1300-0x1309 "Wrksheet" 0x134C-0x1355 " Menu " 0x1466-0x148D "Do you want to EXIT the program (Y/N) " 0x149E-0x14A0 "?" 0x14BD-0x14BE "" 0x14CF-0x14D1 "Y" 0x14D8-0x14DA "y" 0x14F0-0x1520 " " 0x1529-0x1535 TERMCAP.SYS file. "TERMCAP.SYS" 0x1550-0x155C TERMCAP.SYS file. "TERMCAP.SYS" 0x1687-0x16B6 "Do you want the characters HIGH-LIGHTED (Y/N) " 0x16C3-0x16C6 "? " 0x16DB-0x16DC "" 0x16FA-0x16FC "Y" 0x1703-0x1705 "y" 0x1725-0x1756 " " 0x1765-0x1799 " The file TERMCAP.SYS cannot be found." 0x17A1-0x17D6 " Please check your files and begin again." 0x17F1-0x1806 "This is a delay loop" 0x1837-0x187E "This program will allow you to change the colors used in CalcStar 1.46" 0x1886-0x18CA "on the Kaypro 16 (with a color graphics board and monitor) any time" 0x18D2-0x1917 "you wish to do so. Be sure you have the file TERMCAP.SYS available." 0x1929-0x195A "Do you want to continue with this program (Y/N) " 0x196B-0x196D "?" 0x198B-0x198C "" 0x199D-0x199F "Y" 0x19A6-0x19A8 "y" 0x19B9-0x19BB "N" 0x19C2-0x19C4 "n" 0x19E9-0x1A2F "CSCOLOR will enhance your enjoyment of CalcStar without affecting its" 0x1A37-0x1A7D "performance in any way. It is provided by MicroPro solely as a free" 0x1A85-0x1ACB "addition to CalcStar. The program is written in Advanced Basic and is" 0x1AD3-0x1AED "supplied with source code." 0x1AFE-0x1B44 "With CSCOLOR you may select the colors you desire from the displayed" 0x1B4C-0x1B92 "palette by moving the cursor and choosing the desired action. Be sure" 0x1B9A-0x1BE0 "to read your manual for an explanation of the values listed on the" 0x1BE8-0x1C2E "following screen. When you have finished and exited normally from" 0x1C36-0x1C7C "CSCOLOR, subsequent use of CalcStar will display the colors you have" 0x1C84-0x1CBE "chosen. If you don't like the effect, run CSCOLOR again." 0x1CCF-0x1CF4 "Do you still wish to continue (Y/N) " 0x1D01-0x1D03 "?" 0x1D22-0x1D23 "" 0x1D34-0x1D36 "Y" 0x1D3D-0x1D3F "y" 0x1D4E-0x1D50 "N" 0x1D57-0x1D59 "n" Program in Action